The Love Condition
by videogamevinnie
Summary: Well basically May returns, and Ash wants to battle her with his new Mime Jr.! Advanceshipping AaMayL


"Skitty! Use Attract!"

"Mime Jr.! Use Mirror Coat!"

Ash was in Sinnoh still. May and Max were visiting. May said she wanted to travel with him again like old times. She also said she was going to work on winning the Sinnoh Contests because she didn't do too well with Drew around. Dawn didn't need any intros, because Ash blabbered on and on about her. Ash, always itching to battle, wanted to see how much stronger May got. He recently caught a Mime Jr. and May's Skitty got some new moves!

The pink blast of hearts, known to make opponents of the opposite gender instantly attracted to the first living thing they see, always the opponent, went flying towards Mime Jr. as it spread its Mirror Coat. The Mirror coat easily reflected it and it sped of towards Skitty. Skitty dodged it and it blasted into the sky.

"Skitty! Use Assist!"

Skitty used the move, revealing Flamethrower from Blaziken.

"Mime Jr.! Mirror Coat!"

It obeyed, but as the attack sped closer, Mirror Coat failed! Flamethrower powered into him, causing it to stagger for a few seconds.

"Skitty! Here's your chance! Use Attract!"

"Mime Jr.! Mirror Coat!"

It obeyed as the blob of hearts sped toward him. It spread the coat in a circle, counter-clockwise just as the attack hit. The attack bounced off, and went toward Skitty, who dodged it easily, but it was headed for May! May had no time to react as the attack hit her head on. May fell over, and looked unconscious.

Now, you would think attract wouldn't do anything, right? Wrong! It had never been used on a human, so no-one knew what would happen.

"May! Are you ok? May!" Ash yelled as he ran up to her.

Everyone came running wondering what happened. They all huddled around her, looking to see what was wrong.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked

"Er…yeah, I think so…" She said as she opened her eyes.

She opened her eyes to find Ash was right over her staring her straight in the eyes.

Instantly, the effect of the Attract set in. Her eyes swelled, and her pupils appeared to be heart-shaped. She had a goofy grin on her face, so Ash asked,

"Why are you looking at me like that, May?"

"Because you're dreamy…silly!"

"Wha…wh…what did you say?!"

"I said you're handsome"

"Uh…May, we need to get you to Nurse Joy, and quick, you're creeping me out! Guys! Help me carry her to the Poke Center!"

They arrived and explained the situation to the Nurse Joy there.

"She got hit by Attract? That hasn't happened before! Excuse, I wish to examine her for a minute."

"Alright."

About ten minutes later, they came out.

"She seems perfectly fine, but she seems to have an extremely peculiar obsession to you, young man. Were you the first one she saw after she was hit?"

"Yes, Nurse Joy."

"That's what I thought…why don't you kids stay the night, and see if things get better."

"Yeah, we're all tired anyway." Max said.

They had to tie May down to the bed to let Ash get some sleep. Once they all were asleep, May whispered,

"Ash…"

snooore….

"Ash!"

SnooOOOOree….

"ASH."

"Huh!...What?"

"Ash? Will you sleep next to me?"

"Er…why?"

"Because I love you! I can't sleep without my love next to me!"

Ash really did like May. More like, love like. He had a crush on her, since they met, but he thought she wouldn't like him, and he ended up waiting too long to tell her. He was going to enjoy this condition as much as he could. For a while, it would be like May was his girlfriend, artificially. So he dragged his sleeping bag over to May's.

"Ash? Would you please untie me?"

"Sure thing!" as he did so.

"You know what, May?"

"What?"

His voice lowered to a whisper.

"I love you. I have ever since I met you."

Her eyes sparkled in delight.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

They got closer…and they wrapped their arms around each other's backs. Ash was going to take advantage of this condition.

The two awoke to a startle as Max and Dawn were bugging Ash why they were sleeping with their arms around each other.

"Er…I can explain!"

"Yeah, sure Ash! Why would you do that to my sister!? It's not her fault she's like this!"

"Max, I didn't do anything, I promise!"

Before Max could reply, May, with her Attracted mind, led Ash out and to a beautiful lake a ways away from the center. Ash didn't want to resist her, so he let her lead. When they got there, she told him to sit down for a minute and talk.

"Sure, May, What's up?"

"Ash, I had you fooled, huh?!"

"What?"

"You know. The whole, 'under Attract,' thing."

"What do you mean, May?" he gulped.

"I mean, I was faking it. I too was too afraid to tell you my feelings…so I used the Attract thing as a disguise to convey my feelings!"

"So…you…mean it was all real?"

"Yup!"……………….."And I'm very happy you love me too!"

"I can't believe it! You really love me! YIPPEE!!!!!!" and he stood up.

"Shhhh!!! You'll warn the others of where we are! And lay down, you, I need to give you something!"

"What?……."

(she winked) "Shh…lay still!"

She gave him a kiss in his cheek, and he returned it.

They hugged, and Ash Said,

"I love you, May."

"I love you too, Ash."


End file.
